


That Lonely Bridge

by SapphyreLily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko decides to save someone he saw jumping off a bridge. The problem? He doesn't even know the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lonely Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally sent in for WinterRaineeDay's May Canon Pairing Contest on Wattpad. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Kuroko looked across the dark water, breathing in the crisp night air and the smells that rolled off the river. His stomach grumbled, its empty yearning a painful reminder that he hadn’t eaten in two days. Instead of responding to it, he tilted his head upwards, gazing at the few stars that managed to shine through the awful light pollution from the nearby city.

 _How nice it must be, to stare down at the world from above, never fearing, never hungering, but just_ being _._

He sighed lightly, then dropped his head to stare at his haggard reflection in the water. Its surface was clear and still, faint ripples breaking the tranquillity only where the water lapped at the shore.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight movement, a person walking with his head down, hands tucked in pockets. He turned away uninterestedly, trying to melt into the shadows.

Such people were not an uncommon sight at this bridge. It was one of the more isolated bridges in all of Japan, and people usually visited it just to look at the stars and lament about their pitiful lives.

Kuroko could relate. He was one of those devotees, drawn to the bridge because of the tragedies it had heard, the mournful sobs of its visitors forever embedded in the worn stone.

He was about to turn away for the night when he heard a loud splash. Whipping around, he scanned the bridge, but it was empty. The man from earlier was gone too. Out of curiosity, he peered over the side of the bridge, wondering what it was that caused such a splash.

He saw large ripples spreading out from a point in the water not too far from where he was standing, and thought he saw something disappearing into the depths of the river. Kuroko shrugged to himself, and was about to turn away, but something made him turn back. The nagging feeling made him think a little harder to link fragments of half-formed thoughts into a plausible explanation.

_Did the man from just now jump? He must have._

_I should save him._

The thought came from nowhere, and though Kuroko tried to push it away, it stayed rooted in his mind. He had no reason to help a stranger. If they wanted to commit suicide by drowning, it was not his problem.

**_Can you continue to stand here day after day, knowing that you could have saved him but let him die instead?_ **

**_Can you live with yourself being a murderer?_ **

Kuroko growled softly, cursing his logic. _Of all days, it had to wake up_ today _and reprimand me._

He ran towards the point of the bridge where the man was most likely to have jumped off from, pulled himself up on the railing, and let himself fall.

His feet hit the water first, and the impact of hitting the liquid's surface was lost on him as he sank rapidly. _Logic, 1, me, 0. Sigh. Now, where’s that guy?_

He shook his head, strands of his hair waving about his face as he squinted into the darkness. The silt from the bottom of the river had risen up from his and the other man's entrance, obscuring his vision. The dirty water was irritating his eyes, and he kicked off, unable to remain still.

He pushed at the water awkwardly, the weight of his clothes dragging him down even though they were made of the thinnest cloth. The river's currents were pushing him backwards, and he let himself get drawn along by it, kicking to the surface for air.

He gasped and drew a shuddering breath as his head breached the surface, and rubbed at his eyes before scanning the water around him.

There! Several metres ahead of him was a patch of water that looked darker than the rest, and he dived towards it eagerly. His clothes really were a hassle, and his limbs were weak from the lack of nutrition. Nonetheless, he kicked and scooped water as best as he could, praying that he would reach the dark patch in time.

His fingers brushed cloth, and he almost breathed out the remainder of his air in relief. Thrusting both arms in front of him, he fisted his fingers in the material and heaved, kicking with all his might.

People were generally lighter in water, so Kuroko couldn't understand why this fellow was so _heavy_. Could he have swallowed too much river water already?

Kuroko's lungs were screaming for air, and his arms were about to fall off from exertion. His legs were numb with cold and could barely move, but he strained to kick anyway, pushing, pushing, in what he thought was a downward direction. He would do _anything_ to propel himself upwards, to get himself and his load to safety.

His head was beginning to feel light from the lack of oxygen, but he refused to let go, refused to open his mouth and take in the water, because then it would all be over. All his efforts would have been for nought.

Unfortunately, his body had other ideas. His muscles betrayed him, jaw dropping as his chest expanded to relieve the pressure upon it. But instead of the expected rush of water, his lungs filled up with muddy air, and he gulped it greedily.

A small part of his mind pointed out that he was not the only one who needed air to survive. His conscious mind wanted to burst into tears when it heard that. He was so _tired_. Nevertheless, he had come this far. He couldn't give up now.

Begging his arms to serve him for a while longer, he pulled on the man, yanking his head above the water.

There was no response. Swimming wearily towards the bank, Kuroko's mind slowly rounded back to something he had read about before. His feet touched solid ground, and he propped the man up in front of him, placing one hand on his back.

He pulled his hand back and slammed it into the man's back.

The result was not encouraging. The man twitched in his arms, but was still not breathing. The blunette repeated the action, hitting the other's back repeatedly, even as his arms began to tremble with exhaustion, and it was all he could do to keep them aloft.

Suddenly, the man began coughing, torrents of water escaping from his mouth and returning to the river. Kuroko patted his back awkwardly until he stopped retching. The man slumped in the circle of his arms, his breathing heavy and laboured.

The cerulean-haired man nudged the other and the taller man fell against him, forcing him to support his weight. He sighed tiredly, then pulled one of the man's arms over his head and began half-dragging him up the embankment.

The slope they were ascending was covered in soft grass, and Kuroko belatedly realised that they had travelled quite a distance downstream. He lowered the man to the grass as gently as he could, then collapsed next to him, inhaling the scent of grass and soil. After catching his breath, he turned his head to look at the man he had just saved, since he didn't look properly the first time.

The dim light from the nearby city touched the man's damp form, highlighting the unusual colour of his hair and the expensive cutting of his suit. His hair was a curious blood-red, contrasting oddly with his fair skin.

 _The suit is most definitely ruined_ , Kuroko thought somewhat amusedly. Unable to help himself, he reached out a hand to pinch the fabric of his jacket, sighing dreamily at how thick it felt between his fingers.

_If he doesn't want it, this will last me a year. But first..._

_I should probably take him somewhere before he dies of hypothermia._

Pushing himself up shakily, Kuroko slid a hand under the man's shoulders and propped him up into a sitting position. He tapped on the man's shoulder, feeling the padding of the blazer squish under his hand.

"Hello? Sir? Can you hear me?"

There was no response, but Kuroko thought he saw the man's eyelids flutter. Taking that as a sign that he was still alive, Kuroko peeled off the man's jacket, putting it around his own shoulders before attempting to hoist him up.

It took a few attempts before they were both on their feet, and they swayed dangerously, almost falling back down. Kuroko bore most of the other man's weight, and wondered if he could carry him. It would be easier than dragging his unconscious form along, and would be a small mercy to his wobbly arms.

Stepping through the motions of evacuation techniques he learnt long ago, he managed to lift the man onto his back in a sloppy rendition of a piggyback carry. He could feel the faint heat radiating off the man through their soaked clothes, and adjusted their positions a little before trudging towards the city. His eyes darted about, taking in his surroundings as he stuck to the shadows.

_This place looks quite familiar... I think it's near the restaurant where Kagami-kun works._

_I wonder if he's still on shift?_

His spirits lifted a little at the thought of getting free food from his long-time friend, even if that food was the scraps that the restaurant threw out.

The weight of the man on his back reminded him that there was another reason he was heading for the restaurant, but that couldn't dull his good mood. With that tiny spark of hope, he soldiered on towards the bright lights.

Several alleys, innumerable rest stops and about two hours later, Kuroko stood outside the back door of the restaurant, bracing himself to knock. The man was hidden behind a nearby Dumpster, his jacket draped over him to trap some warmth.

The sounds coming from inside the kitchen were greatly diminished, which he took to be a sign that they were closing up for the night. He took a deep breath and rapped smartly on the door, wincing as the sound echoed through the alley. He heard the voices inside raise in volume, and soon heard the steady thumping of footsteps approaching the door.

The door opened just a crack, warm yellow light spilling into the alleyway. A tall man with dual-toned red hair peered out at the darkness, scanning for the person who knocked. He didn't seem to have noticed Kuroko.

"Good evening, Kagami-kun."

"Whoa!" Kagami yanked on the door in shock, allowing more light to pour out. His gaze finally dropped to Kuroko's slim figure, and his expression grew fierce. "Kuroko, you bastard, will you stop doing that already?!"

"Kagami-kun didn't seem to notice me. I needed to speed things up." Kuroko shrugged noncommittally, his apprehension falling away in front of a familiar face.

"Pfft. As if. You just like scaring me." Kagami wrinkled his nose, then changed the subject, his face brightening. "Alright, out with it. How can I help you tonight? Leftovers again?"

"Ah. Yes, please. Do you have any hot soup?"

"Soup? You don't usually request soup." Kagami squinted at Kuroko, and his eyes widened as he finally noticed his wet clothes. "What happened to you?"

"I saved someone from drowning. The soup's for him, actually. I'll just take anything else you have to throw out."

Kagami looked shocked. "Why the heck would you have to save someone from drowning? Nobody's dumb enough to go swimming at night, especially at your bridge."

Kuroko remained silent, which only led Kagami to draw his own conclusions.

"Oh no, Kuroko, don't tell me the guy tried to commit suicide and you saved him-"

More silence.

"He did, didn't he? And you saved him? Oh gosh, why, Kuroko, why, you have enough problems, and now you add a suicidal ass to your plate-"

"Kagami-kun. Shut up." Kuroko looked so weary, the redhead stuttered to a stop in surprise. The blunette had his no-nonsense face on, and Kagami knew there was no dissuading him when he got into such a mood.

He rubbed a hand over his face, sighing deeply. "What are you gonna do with him?"

"Take him home, warm him up, and try to talk him out of it when he wakes up." Kagami could hear the doubt in Kuroko's voice, but he didn't comment on it. He patted the other man on the shoulder, half in resignation.

"I think Hyuuga-san and the others are leaving already, and I probably have to clean up again today. Get your mystery man and come in. You can sit by the fire for a while and get dry. I'll find you some food."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. I am in your debt." Kuroko bowed deeply, then went back to the Dumpster and pulled the man to his feet, tossing the jacket about his shoulders again. For some reason, the man felt even heavier than before, and his body felt colder. A wave of worry washed over Kuroko.

_I'd better get him inside quickly._

Kuroko stumbled through the back door of the restaurant, the man half-draped across his body. Kagami heard his noisy entrance and rushed over to help lift the man. The two of them half-carried, half-dragged the unconscious man to the fireplace, placing him on his back since he could not sit.

Kuroko collapsed next to the fire, holding his cold fingers towards the flames, feeling warmth slowly return to them. He spared a glance at the unconscious redhead, taking in more details he had not seen previously.

The man looked rather thin, just like Kuroko, but the cause of his gauntness was probably not due to starvation. Dark circles painted the skin under his eyes, and his skin looked almost translucent in the yellow light. His hair was definitely red, a deep scarlet that was brighter than Kagami's dirty hue. His face was chiselled, yet there was an odd feminity about it.

The longer he stared, the more Kuroko realised that he didn't just save a random person off the street.

_He's so beautiful... And he seems so familiar somehow..._

Kagami clinked around in the background, and the smell of food drifted towards him, eliciting a growl from his stomach. He placed a hand on it, as if the action alone would make the sound stop.

"Kuroko, come and eat. Your person will be fine. He doesn't seem like he'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

Kuroko pouted at Kagami, but stood up and made his way to where the bigger man was sitting, draping the jacket over a chair. Kagami pushed a bowl of soup towards him, and he cupped the bowl, letting the heat seep into his icy digits as he inhaled its delicious scent.

_I didn't ask for soup for myself, but I think it's alright to infringe on Kagami-kun's kindness just this once..._

He took small sips, well aware of what would happen if he stuffed himself with such rich food after a few days of going hungry. Kagami watched him with an amused look, then took to scrutinising the man next to the fireplace.

"Interesting catch, Kuroko. I don't think I've seen many people with that shade of hair in Japan."

"I thought so too. Doesn't he look familiar, though? I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."

"Hmm. Did you check for ID?"

Kuroko looked at Kagami with an expressionless face. "No."

The bigger man rolled his eyes. _Typical. Only Kuroko would save a guy and forget to ID him._

"Check, then. Most rich men keep important stuff in their jackets. I'll take a look at his face, check his pant pockets."

Kagami pushed away from the small table, and Kuroko put down his spoon to dig through the blazer's pockets. There was a mobile phone, probably ruined by the water, a stack of business cards, also soaked through, and a packet of damp tissue.

Kuroko tried pressing buttons on the phone, but it wouldn't start up. _Definitely ruined, then._

Kagami slid into the seat across him, tossing a wallet onto the table.

"Found this. He's your catch, you open it."

Kuroko picked up the wallet, saying, "Any ideas on who he is?"

"None. You're right, he looks familiar. Maybe he's the CEO of some huge company-"

"He's a pop star." Kuroko cut in shakily, dropping the wallet to the table.

"Wait, what?" Kagami grabbed the damp leather, rifling through the cards. The name that jumped out at him almost made him drop the wallet as well.

_Akashi Seijuurou._

There was no one in Japan, or perhaps the whole world, who did not know of Akashi Seijuurou.

Raised to take over a business company, he ran away and debuted as a singer instead. His first single sold millions across the globe, and people began to hail him as the next King of Pop. His father took it all in stride, using his son's fame to further the company, despite apparently wanting to disown him at first.

His face was plastered across billboards, and wherever he went, he required an entourage of bodyguards to keep away the sea of fans. So it was more than just surprising that such an affluent man had turned up at Kuroko's bridge and jumped.

"What would someone like him be doing alone at this hour?" Kagami asked the question on Kuroko's mind, and he shrugged helplessly. Neither wanted to address the larger question that sat unasked between them.

_Why would someone like him try to jump from a bridge?_

**_...how did he manage to get away from his security team in the first place?_ **

"We won't know till he wakes. I'm thinking of bringing him back to my place. If he's trying to hide from the media, no one will look there."

Kagami wanted to facepalm. "Kuroko, you live in a glorified cardboard box. No. I refuse to let you do it. Besides, I don't think you can make the trip out there right now. It's late, and you're tired and weak. Stay here."

"But we know I'm not welcome here." Kuroko protested weakly.

"Bullshit. You're welcome wherever I am. We don't open till afternoon, anyway. I'll come in at about 10, then let you out. You can leave before then, if you're so worried. You know where my extra key is." Kuroko opened his mouth to protest again, but Kagami shoved a piece of bread in, effectively gagging him.

"No means no. You are staying in this kitchen tonight, Kuroko. You and Akashi-san. I'd like to babysit, but I need to be home. You know where the supplies are, treat him if you need to. Wash up after you're done eating. The fire should last a while, so your clothes should be dry before it dies out. I trust you can warm up soup without burning the place down, right?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes as he chewed. The long list of things to take note of was a small by-product of what the blunette thought of as Kagami's suppressed maternal instinct. It was funny at times, but secretly, he was thankful that someone cared enough for his wellbeing to remind him of the tiny details. "Yes, Kagami-kun. Stop nagging. We'll be fine. Thank you for doing this. You shouldn't have to."

"I remember the days before, and you're still the same person now and then. I'll treat you the same, because you deserve to have the same treatment, even if the others disapprove." The bigger man pushed away from the table, hanging up his apron and moving towards the door. "Alright, see you tomorrow. Tell me what happens with Akashi, alright?"

Kuroko waved in acknowledgement, returning to his nearly empty soup bowl. He gulped down the remainder, washed up quickly, then returned to the fireplace to dry his clothes and gawk openly at the celebrity next to him.

It was very strange that someone as famous as Akashi would want to commit suicide. As far as anyone knew, the redhead’s life and career were smooth sailing, and there was nothing that could have thrown a wrench in his plans. Kuroko knew that stardom wasn't as easy as the media made it out to be, but what would have caused the man such extraordinary stress that he decided it would be better to end it all?

Kuroko scooted a bit closer to the redhead, placing two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. That's what he told himself, anyway.

Even after he had located Akashi's heartbeat - which was strong and steady - he let his hand linger, tracing the faint veins showing on his neck. His skin was softer than he had imagined, as smooth and white as silken tofu.

He pulled back reluctantly after a few moments, for fear that the redhead would wake up, and turned to check if his clothes were dry. They weren't, but Kuroko propped Akashi up anyway, turning him so that his back was to the fire. The man still did not wake, and Kuroko inched closer until they were side by side. He let the redhead's limp body lean against his as the fire dried their backs, telling himself that he was only doing this because the man would fall over if he didn't act as his support.

Kuroko was very aware of the head resting on his shoulder, the soft strands that tickled his neck. The even whispery breaths that Akashi took, the gentle rise and fall of his body as he breathed. If Kuroko were younger and more naïve, he would be screaming with happiness. But he wasn't as innocent as he used to be, and so snuffed out the little voice in his head that was busy fangirling.

Nonetheless, just being next to the redhead was like a dream come true, even if they weren't actually doing anything. After all, who _hadn't_ fantasied about Akashi Seijuurou before?

The experience was so otherworldly that Kuroko could feel himself strung tight in anticipation and nervousness. He had to force himself to relax, to recall that there was nothing too exciting about it, because in the end, Akashi was just another human like him.

His racing thoughts receded slowly, and the excitement thrumming through his blood gradually dimmed to an acceptable level. As the adrenaline wore off, he began to feel the muscle exhaustion manifesting as cramps all over his body. His mind began to drift, until all he could perceive was the menial comforts he was surrounded with, namely the warmth at his back and side, coupled with his pleasantly full stomach. It was a simple physical need met, and he relished the rare sensation. The soft crackling of the fire gently lulled him to sleep, head resting against the other man's.

Kuroko woke with a strangled gasp. Someone was sitting on his chest, their hands around his neck. From the glow of the dying embers, he couldn't tell who it was, but the silhouette was tall and lithe-

"Akashi-san?" He choked out.

"Don't you dare speak to me, vermin." The redhead hissed. Though he was being threatened, a thrill ran through Kuroko when he heard the dulcet tones of the singer.

Akashi pressed him into the floor, and Kuroko's eyes bulged as his air supply was further cut off. "Who are you, where am I and _what am I doing here?"_

Kuroko raised his hands weakly and tried to tug at the hands binding him, a muffled sound emitting faintly from his throat. Akashi jerked his hands away before Kuroko could touch him, and the blunette gasped, air rushing into his oxygen-deprived lungs. The redhead got off him and sat a metre away, folding his arms as he glared at him.

"Speak. Do not waste my time."

Kuroko drew himself into a sitting position, rubbing his throat. For someone as small as he, he could really pack a punch. Then again, he was still bigger sized than Kuroko. He cleared his throat noisily, coughing a little before he spoke.

"You jumped off the bridge and I saved you. My friend let us stay here for the night."

"I suppose it didn't occur to you that I didn't want to be saved?" Akashi raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, and Kuroko bit his lip.

"I was going to walk away, but something told me I should save you. Was I wrong?"

"Of course you were." Akashi snapped, and Kuroko cringed. "When people jump off a secluded bridge in the middle of the night, they don't exactly expect to be saved. Why were you at the bridge? When did you get there? I was sure I didn't see anyone."

"I have a low presence." Kuroko mumbled. "Almost no one sees me. I was on the bridge the whole time."

Akashi didn't look impressed. "That's very nice, but I didn't come all the way out here only to have my plans foiled by some unwitting homeless person." He stood up and headed for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish what I started."

Kuroko was on his feet before he knew what he was doing, grabbing on to one of the redhead's arms. His head snapped back the next moment, the force of Akashi's slap almost toppling him over.

"How _dare_ you. What right do you have to stop me?" His voice was deep and menacing, but Kuroko refused to flinch. He turned back slowly and stared into Akashi's red and gold orbs, defiance glowing in his eyes.

"Every right that comes with being human. Life and death is determined by God, not us. What right have we as humans to decide something as omnipotent as whether we live or die?"

"Human?" Akashi snorted inelegantly. "Listen to yourself, peasant. I am absolute, and my word might as well _be_ God's. I can, and _will_ determine my own fate. What I decide to do with it is my choice alone."

"Free will is something granted to humans by God. I can't change that. But I will stop you from ending your life. Life is precious.” He said simply. The redhead looked disbelieving and unmoved by his statement.

“What's so bad about your life, anyway?" Kuroko ground out, and was a little surprised to hear the bitterness in his voice. He could see that Akashi was surprised as well. The redhead quickly composed himself, sneering at the blunette.

"What do you know about my life? The glamour? The fame? The wealth? It all seems so wonderful, doesn't it, to a pitiful being like yourself? Allow me to enlighten you. It isn't." Akashi spat vehemently, rage dancing in his eyes.

"It's just a glorified mask to show the world, that celebrities lead such glamorous lifestyles. Do you know how much work goes on behind the scenes, how much blood and sweat is poured out into maintaining that façade and producing music for you ingrates? And at the end of all of it, people just want more, more, _more_." His voice grew steadily in volume, his gestures getting increasingly harried and agitated.

"Do they care that we're working ourselves to the bone? Do they care that we are under so much stress that we are close to snapping? Do they know that the celebrities they worship are nothing more than husks of people, lifted high up by the expectations of others?

"No. Of course they don't. How could you know?" Akashi laughed, mania and self-deprecation melded together in shrill matrimony. "All of you oblivious people, just carrying on with your lives, piling up your stress and expectations and dumping them on someone else. Let _them_ carry your burden, let _them_ suffer. Push it all to someone else so we are all sharing the same burden of suffering. That’s how it is, and it manifests as you demanding new albums every half a year, don’t you know?

“What about us? Our welfare doesn't matter, does it?"

The redhead was breathing heavily, and Kuroko could see tears dripping down his face. He was filled with an overwhelming urge to wipe them away, and stepped forward with a hand raised. Akashi took two steps away from him, his arms wrapped around his torso protectively.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me. You're just another one of the mindless masses, aren't you? Did you think that saving me would bring you fame and glory?" The redhead bit out, and Kuroko's hand slowly fell back to his side, his head hung. The only sound between them was of Akashi’s harsh sobs, and Kuroko remained silent until the other had managed to compose himself.

"No,” he said softly. “I never even thought of that. There's nothing I can gain even if I stepped back into that society."

Akashi scrubbed at his face viciously, then narrowed his eyes at him. "You lie. Anyone can pull off a scandal if they know the right people. Won't that be pleasant for you? You'll be hailed, and I will fall into the gutter, just like so many others before me."

"I said no!" Kuroko burst out, his fists clenched, his aquamarine eyes burning. If Akashi was taken aback by the outburst, he didn't show it.

"Who do you think I am? Just another homeless person? Well, you're right, sort of. As the masses say, I fell from glory.

"I was once like you, but my parents disowned me, tossed me out, and left me to die. Nobody remembers or acknowledges me anymore. Even if I went back now, no one would recognize me, no one would take me seriously and _no one would trust me_.

"How about you? Can you say that you know me?"

Akashi folded his arms, a disinterested look on his face. "I don't know who you are."

Kuroko pointed a finger at him triumphantly. "Exactly! Now, allow me to let you in on a secret, an observation of mine.

"They may have erased my face off the memory of the earth, but those who see me faintly recall the rumours, and avoid me like the plague. It's _such_ a conundrum. Why don't you try, Akashi _-san_? Remember me. I dare you."

Akashi glared at the blunette, his eyes roving over the smaller man. Powder-blue hair, wide aquamarine eyes. Small, slight build, lean but muscular. The way he held himself strung tight, like a bird about to fly. His mind sorted through the possibilities, linking rumours and facts to the face in front of him. His eyes widened fractionally as finally, a name was matched to the person.

"You... You're Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled, but it was more of a helpless grimace. "Bingo. Do you remember what happened to me?"

"Of course. It was the worst thing that could have happened to anyone in the entertainment industry."

Kuroko Tetsuya was the wildcard of the ballet world. He could take on any role, male or female, and his dancing was likened to be like a fairy's. His troupe always garnered the most attention and tickets to their performances were always sold out. Everything was perfect until the scandal came to light.

Female dancers from rival troupes began lodging reports about someone cornering and raping them in quiet alleyways or in secluded dressing rooms. They claimed the man was short and slim, light on his feet and not particularly strong, but with a penchant for tying up his victims until it was all over.

Reports had forced the police to narrow their search to one Kuroko Tetsuya, who as of late had been coming in to rehearsals looking extremely tired and spent, completely unlike his usual stoic self. He didn't perform up to standards, and there was talk of his being replaced as the lead dancer.

He came in late - just before practice would begin - and left early, but looked more and more tired with each passing day. Nobody knew what was going on with him, and enough suspicion was raised that the police sent spies to track his movements. Their efforts were fruitless until one night, they caught him in an abandoned alley, untying a fellow dancer.

They had arrested him on the spot, taken DNA tests and compared it to the samples obtained from the assaulted girls. The results shocked some, and revolted all.

It was a match.

They tried him in court and found him guilty, despite his pleas of innocence. His sentence was a lifetime in prison, though many contested that he should be sent to the gallows for his deceit and refusal to plead guilty. But public condemnation wasn't even the worst of his ordeal.

His parents, being owners of the troupe, disowned him with not a penny to his name the moment the verdict was spoken. They wouldn't speak to him, and when he had been in court, refused him a lawyer. They neither welcomed nor rejected his jail term - they simply said that it was no longer their problem to deal with.

Two days before he was to be transported to the jail, someone on the inside broke Kuroko out of the detention centre. The culprit was never found, and the accused went underground. No one had heard from him since.

There was a terrible uproar about it, and a manhunt was organised, enlisting every policeman across the prefecture. They searched for months, but turned up nothing. People soon forgot what the whole fuss was about, and quietly went back to their lives.

A year later, when almost everyone had forgotten, one of the victims broke down and admitted that it had all been a sham. She told the authorities that a group of them were jealous of his fame and had made careful plans to bring about his downfall.

The media went into a frenzy, and his parents made frantic calls for him to come back, but none of their efforts ever came to fruition. Kuroko Tetsuya remained at large, though most people presumed him dead.

Yet now the missing man was standing in front of Akashi, his cheeks hollowed by hunger, his clothes thin and tattered.

"Why didn't you go back?" Akashi asked. Now that he knew the identity of his mysterious rescuer, his hostility had decreased somewhat, and confusion rose in its place. (There was a little bit of awe mixed into that emotional soup, but Akashi Seijuurou did not feel admiration for peasants. **_Keep telling yourself that, Seijuurou._** )

That this person was in a similar line of work as him yet made completely different choices to deal with his stress was puzzling. It made no sense to him, why Kuroko would choose to live in the slums, live on scraps day-to-day when he could have returned to the lap of luxury. "They cleared your name."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, though his face remained impassive. "You want me to go back to that hell? You've experienced it for yourself, Akashi-san. The pressure, the spotlight, the revenge plots. It's too tiring. Do you know the lengths they went to in order to set me up?"

The other man shook his head. He didn't want to know, but Kuroko continued speaking, the words tumbling out after being held back for so long.

"They kidnapped me every night, milked me to get my semen, then injected it into the girls. Did you know that every single one of them volunteered for it? Except the last girl, whom they caught me untying, every one of them allowed themselves to undergo the whole process of being tied up and the insemination. It was filthy and exhausting. I still feel ashamed that I couldn't fight back or protect myself." His hands curled into fists, and he couldn't bring himself to look Akashi in the eye.

"Even though they cleared my name, people would always remember me as a rapist. I wouldn't be able to dance again, wouldn't be able to walk in the streets without being ostracised, wouldn't be able to settle down anywhere and lead a quiet life." His voice grew increasingly agitated, and he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly.

"There are some things that can't be erased from society's collective memory. Can you blame me for not wanting to go back?"

"I suppose not." Akashi said slowly. He was beginning to understand, though the logic of Kuroko's decision still evaded him. "Why didn't you just kill yourself, if the embarrassment was too much?"

Kuroko shook his head with a grim chuckle. "It's not that simple. Ending my life when the search was still ongoing would have been too easy. It would have proven my guilt.

"Everyone knew that I was a fragile flower, and if I was guilty, I would have succumbed to the pressure and ended my life. But I refused to give in, and that's why I'm standing here today telling you this."

Kuroko's eyes burned with sudden determination, and he leaned forward and grabbed Akashi's hands. The redhead resisted the urge to pull away.

_Stop it, Seijuurou. He's not any old peasant, he's the man who evaded the police for years._

_He also saved your life. You owe it to him to listen, at least._

Akashi forced himself to tune in to the monotony of Kuroko's voice.

"Don't throw away your life, Akashi-san. There are better things to be doing if you hate the entertainment industry so much. Retire early. Go underground. You have the influence and money. It would be easy to change your appearance and disappear. You can start afresh without worries.

"Life is so much more than what we have seen. There are so many amazing things to witness, even in the refuse of the slums. Don't give it up, don't lose it now. I don't know why I was compelled to save you, but I did what felt like the right thing. Now you have a second chance to restart and forget your mistakes. Don't throw it away. Please."

Akashi looked at him, heterochromatic eyes searching. Kuroko stared back unflinchingly.

Slowly, Akashi began to speak, pulling his hands away as he did so. "Let's say I do as you say and return to my hotel room now. How do you know I won't hang myself in there?"

"I don't." Kuroko said simply. "It's an act of faith. But if you didn't want to hang yourself before, you probably wouldn't do it now."

Akashi let a small smile creep onto his face.

Kuroko was right. He didn't want to leave the world by hanging - or drowning, for that matter.

He didn't want to leave it at all. Not yet, at least.

_I guess I just wanted to see if there was someone out there who cared enough to stop me. Funny, how it was a man dead to the world, that saved from my own death._

_...how impossibly childish of me, to have to jump off a bridge to garner attention. Especially since I could actually have perished._

**_What will you do now, Seijuurou? What choice will you make?_ **

_I have been offered a solution to my problems. It would be ungrateful not to take it._

**_And Kuroko? What would you do about him? Does he not hold the attention you so seek?_ **

_...in that case..._

"Tetsuya." Kuroko's eyes snapped to his, horror flickering in his eyes at the casual use of his first name. Akashi ignored it.

"I promise you that I will not to throw my life away. On one condition." Kuroko's face fell, trepidation showing in the stiffness of his body.

"Come with me."

Kuroko blinked. "Pardon?"

Akashi sighed heavily in exasperation. "Come with me, and we'll both go underground together. I'll transfer all my money into a new account, cut ties and come back for you. We'll run away together."

Kuroko furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why would you go to such an extent for me? Go by yourself. You can forge a new life more easily on your own, and I am nobody."

"No, you are somebody." Akashi took a deep breath, bringing one of Kuroko's hands to his lips. The soft brush against his skin made Kuroko gasp in surprise. No one had ever shown such tenderness towards him before.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kuroko pressed, his heart a fluster. "You tried to kill me just a while ago."

"A while ago, I didn't realise who you were, or how you would impact me." Akashi’s eyes smouldered, holding the blunette’s gaze until he was forced to look away, cheeks flushing.

"Don't you see, Tetsuya? I was dead, but you brought me back to life. You gave me new purpose.

"I was stumbling in the dark before you came, and was about to fall into the abyss. You were the light that shone through the darkness, leading me back to safety, showing me a whole new path.

"I never considered retiring before. I thought I would have to suffer and endure the pitfalls of the industry forever. Thanks to you, my mind has been unlocked. I can now see the endless possibilities and the numerous paths that have opened up before me. There are so many choices, so many routes to take, if only you would join me.

"Please, Tetsuya. Come with me. Be my anchor, the one that would bring me back to earth when I fly too high. Be my guide, lead me away from the path of darkness, hold me as I stumble, let me not fall.

"You are the angel that saved me, and I never want to let you go.

"So please, won't you come with me?"

Kuroko was dizzy with confusion and effervescent happiness. His heart was soaring at the hidden confession, but his head knew that it couldn't be true.

 _In times of uncertainty, use sarcasm_.

"Akashi-san is very eloquent." His voice came out shakier than he intended, and the redhead gave him a dazzling smile.

"My words are reserved for your ears alone, Tetsuya. Or do you doubt that I will keep my promise?" He bent his head to whisper in Kuroko's ear, his breath skimming over his skin. "I can prove it to you, if you require more convincing."

The blunette inhaled deeply and regretted it almost instantly. Akashi's musky scent assaulted his senses, and he felt like swooning. Struggling to reorder his thoughts into comprehensive sentences, he settled for a simple reply that didn't require much thinking.

"That's very kind of you, Akashi-san, but honestly. You could have picked something less cheesy to convince me to come with you. That was too exaggerated to have an iota of truth in it."

Akashi pulled back, a gleeful glint in his eye.

"That's true enough. It was fun, though."

Kuroko frowned at him, the words bringing his fantasies crashing back down to earth. "Is this all a game to you, Akashi-san?"

The redhead waved a hand dismissively. "For the most part, yes. It was interesting to see how you would resist the charm that bewitched so many lesser beings. You are now worthy of being my travel companion."

Kuroko chuckled darkly, the thrill he had felt earlier extinguished by Akashi's nonchalance. "Once again, Akashi-san, why do you need me to follow you? The truth this time, if you please."

Akashi smirked at him. "Every emperor requires a servant. Also, no one else I know would be able to keep our whereabouts a secret. I have no choice but to select someone who is already dead to the world as a companion."

"Lucky me." Kuroko commented drily. Akashi's smile grew wider.

"Keep exceeding my expectations, Tetsuya, and I may upgrade your servant status sooner rather than later."

"If you insist upon this charade, I will start calling you Akashi-kun instead."

"That's fine," the redhead conceded, stretching lazily. "It would be a little odd to have you calling me 'Master' all the time."

"...you really are enjoying this, aren't you, Akashi-kun."

"It's going to be me and you on the road for the rest of our lives, Tetsuya. A man's got to get _some_ humour out of it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagami stepped into the restaurant's kitchen, yawning widely. There wasn't a trace of dirt to be seen, nor was there a dish out of place. If he wasn't so tired, he would have smiled.

_Kuroko really leaves no tracks. It's no wonder the police never caught him._

He stuck a hand in his apron's pocket, feeling for the note that he knew would be there. He leaned against the wall, reading Kuroko's letter with hooded eyes.

His eyes shot open, his mouth popping open in shock. He subconsciously crushed the paper in his rush to switch on the television. Every news station was broadcasting the same programme - the same thing that Kuroko had mentioned in his letter.

 _Akashi-kun and I are running away_.

Kagami gripped the table tightly, watching the pre-recorded video play across the globe. A pang of loss reverberated through his chest, and he had to take a few breaths to compose himself before he could focus on the broadcast.

Akashi had just finished explaining that he would retire early, starting from the next day, and asked that no one try to find him.

"I've been in this industry for but a short period of time, but I've already seen all of its good and bad sides. I'm taking a stand against it by walking away, and living the rest of my life in peace - which is to say, for a very long time.

"I will not step foot into a studio ever again, and I will not show my face to the media anywhere. This is a clean break between me, and all of you. I thank you for all of the support you've given me, as well as my team, but it is time for me to let go, and let someone else take the spotlight.

"There is one last thing before I take my leave." Akashi reached out of the frame, tugging at something, or someone. An exasperated laugh could be heard, as well as _"Come here, Tetsuya, or I'll bring the camera to you-"_ before the whole video started shaking.

By the time the video was streaming clearly again, Akashi had an arm hooked around someone else's neck, the camera looking down at them as if he were trying to take a selfie. The other man had powder-blue hair sticking up in all directions, and some of the strands were dripping water. He gave Akashi a sour look before looking up at the camera and sighing.

"I don't do well with cameras, Akashi-kun."

Akashi ruffled Kuroko's damp hair before grinning at the lens, his voice loud and declaring. "To the police, our country's lawmakers, and to everyone else it may concern, I found Kuroko Tetsuya. I am absolute, and this proves it."

Kuroko looked at Akashi sullenly, prodding him lightly in the side. "Actually, _I_ found _you_ , Akashi-kun. Don't lie to them."

"It's the same thing." Akashi said airily, waving away Kuroko's protests. He turned back to the camera, his expression turning serious.

"What I actually wanted to say is this: Don't look for us. From this day forth, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya will no longer exist. There will be no trail to follow, and no records of us anywhere in the world. There will be nothing left of us, and we intend to keep it that way.

"Once again, thank you, and goodbye."

Kuroko looked directly at the camera, his aquamarine eyes piercing. "Goodbye. Don't remember me."

The video turned black.

The news anchor began speaking again, speaking of how search teams had been mobilised to find and bring back the pop star at his father's command. Hardly anything was said about Kuroko. It was as if the blunette never appeared on the video. Kagami smiled grimly as he reread Kuroko's last letter to him, emotions flooding his chest.

_Kagami-kun,_

_By the time you find this, Akashi-kun and I will be long gone. We're running away._

_It's too lengthy a story and I don't have enough paper or time, but the gist of it is that I talked him out of it, and he's insisted that I stay with him if I want him to remain alive._

_He's pretty good at blackmail. (Not that I'm complaining.)_

_Check the news. I'm sure they'll have a story on us, along with that video Akashi-kun is planning on filming._

_Please don't come find us. I'll send you a postcard when the fuss has died down. They won't look for me, but as long as I'm with him, they'll keep searching._

_I never thanked you properly for busting me out of the detention centre. It seems like so long ago, but it's only been three years, hasn't it? I can't believe I survived this long on the streets. Thank you for keeping me alive, Kagami-kun._

_Akashi-kun's calling. I need to go._

_Who would've thought I'd meet up with the man of my dreams because he tried to commit suicide and I saved him? It's such an odd love story. (Especially since it's still one-sided, but I'm going to change that.)_

_Happiness is fleeting, so I'll take what I can get. Right now, happiness is wherever Akashi-kun is. (Even if he has an awful sense of humour.)_

_Thank you again, Kagami-kun, for everything._

_I wish we could've worked something out._

_I'm sorry._


End file.
